String Ties
by heichoun0oshiri
Summary: Is this really all they're left with? Light comes from 5'3'. He aches but is never alone. Levi and Erwin are who the Survey Corps rely on. Those two, plus one more. ERURI ...you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

There were some things that still shocked Hange—she could count them on one hand. At this bleak moment in the world she found herself screaming and stagnant with panic. A star was falling from the sky, and about to land within easy reach of a twelve-meter Titan.

Small, beautiful, it fell hard and Hange saw its chest rise and cave in heavily. One last action before nothing.

She tore towards her comrade. How had he been injured? It was so rare for her boy to be hurt but what the hell?! After slicing the Titan's neck, its maw open and drooling ready for an appetizer she knelt beside him.

A pulse still came. Levi wasn't dead.

With a quick look around Hange noticed none of her soldiers nearby. None that could help her anyway. She had basic medical knowledge but he had no visible wounds. Peel his shirt open and examine him. Yes. This was not something that could be ignored. She cared about the little fireball and also knew Erwin would kill her.

Speaking of Erwin, he found himself at the nape of the final Titan in sight and took it down swiftly. His mind was blank except for murder; not even Levi breached his stone wall. The love of his life. The only one who soared over that wall every time they locked eyes. By now it was a known fact they were together and nobody argued. They were a precious light.

No casualties in this encounter luckily. No serious injuries either. It seemed almost too perfect, Erwin thought as he watched the younger members jabber and tend to their horses. Only one thing was out of place. He caught Hange and now Sasha bent over a body. Not a Titan, in the least. He knew that soft black hair like the blades in his hand. The possessor of it being the best part of him.

"Hange!" He jogged over and collapsed on his knees beside Levi who trembled slightly. Why was he this pale? Eren was arguing with someone. Erwin did not care. Let that hormone-fuelled brat take care of his own problems for once.

"Commander. We can't figure out what's going on. The only response we got was him shaking just a minute ago. Has Levi been ill lately? He looked fine this morning." She turned to Erwin, brows creased.

Erwin felt his warm skin. His love felt feverish. "He was gone for a while in the bathroom and came back dazed. But he wouldn't kiss me when I tried."

"He must be sick. You're not a good husband," Sasha accused. "He has a fever and went out anyway. You need to look after him more."

"We're not married, scout."

"Don't talk to your commander that way Braus." Hange picked Levi up (it wasn't difficult) and held him for Erwin.

Erwin took the body and placed it gently in a wagon he would ride beside. This matter. He obviously needed rest. Then a thorough investigation. They had been fucking more than usual. And of course Levi was young enough to be part of that generation. The first men who were capable of such a thing. It was a bizarre twist of evolution, a result of crashing birth rates and humanity's base need for survival.

Not real though. There was no way. He would explode if Erwin did it. Thinking was not on the itinerary during sex. No. No. No. Levi. Thirty-four years old. Logically he could have a baby but an extra risk was there, plus he was so tiny and overactive.

And Erwin vowed to himself a long time ago that fatherhood was insane. Their job and the strings on their lives. Now he was the one trembling as they got closer to headquarters. His horse bobbed her head in protest of his tight grip on the reins.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in a nightmare, he thought. Sound asleep and Erwin has me close. I'll be fine. I'll wake up soon. Levi's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. She beamed at them for some reason. Was this really something to smile about? What did she just say? Nightmare. Imagination running wild. He would do anything for Erwin but never bear a child. Destruction.

"Captain Levi, you're pregnant," Hange beamed. "About four weeks along. Congratulations Commander on your new family."

Nightmare. The word flashed between the two lovers like a lightning bolt. Hange left, figuring they needed time alone. Surely she would keep it secret until Erwin and Levi came to some kind of concrete stance on the matter. But Levi had yet to speak.

"Talk to me. We need to discuss this," tried Erwin. "I believe we should get rid of it as soon as possible. We are in no position to handle a baby and you cannot be out of commission for that long."

Levi looked up at him. He rose slowly from the floor and went to rinse his mouth out. For now he was granted some relief. Might as well take advantage of it. "I don't want this, Erwin. You are too careless with me. I didn't think…"

Erwin's chest was tight. "Come on," he grabbed his hand and led Levi back to what was basically their room. Since neither of them slept alone much anymore. Levi shook himself free though and stormed in the other direction, to his own quarters.

He couldn't help it. Erwin fell on his bed and screamed into the pillow. This was entirely out of character for him but getting Levi pregnant was not a common event. Levi, humanity's champion. A mother. They never speculated on this chance in hell since their bodies were constantly under stress. Levi fought more than he ate and was nothing but pure muscle. Keeping a baby in his belly for nine months with no fluff on his bones. He needed to abort the baby. Now, before it got any later. Pregnancy had not been a problem in the Survey Corps, not once since sex was usually off the radar. Nobody had time for relentless kisses, love, caresses. A knock hit Erwin's door. "Yes?" he breathed.

"Commander Erwin? I'm sorry to bother you, ah. Just. Wondering if Captain Levi is okay and if you found his injury. I saw, um. Smiles. I was confused!" Sasha was outside. What Erwin didn't know is she had Eren (alas), Mikasa, and Armin with her. All of them were worried.

Swinging it open, he looked at none of the kids. Just the ground. "Levi will be fine." In nine months if not longer. "Thank you for your concern, Braus." Not a single one moved. He ignored them though and went back inside. What was he doing?"

The four walked away at a sluggish pace and Armin murmured, "Commander was worried. Did you see those eyes? He, it was like someone shot him."

"He has much on his shoulders," Mikasa reasoned. "He said not to worry." Eren's mouth was set in a firm line with those teal bulbs about to pop from his face. There was no reason for leaders to keep secrets. That pissed him off royally and he knew Erwin held some intense thing he wanted to hide from the rest of them. For the moment. But even a moment was too long in the life of Eren Jeager.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a nightmare, he thought. Sound asleep and Erwin has me close. I'll be fine. I'll wake up soon. Levi's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. She beamed at them for somthe e reason. Was this really something to smile about? What did she just say? Nightmare. Imagination running wild. He would do anything for Erwin but never bear a child. Destruction.

"Captain Levi, you're pregnant," Hange beamed. "About four weeks along. Congratulations Commander on your new family."

Nightmare. The word flashed between the two lovers like a lightning bolt. Hange left, figuring they needed time alone. Surely she would keep it secret until Erwin and Levi came to some kind of concrete stance on the matter. But Levi had yet to speak.

"Talk to me. We need to discuss this," tried Erwin. "I believe we should get rid of it as soon as possible. We are in no position to handle a baby and you cannot be out of commission for that long."

Levi looked up at him. He rose slowly from the floor and went to rinse his mouth out. For now he was granted some relief. Might as well take advantage of it. "I don't want this, Erwin. You are too careless with me. I didn't think…"

Erwin's chest was tight. "Come on," he grabbed his hand and led Levi back to what was basically their room. Since neither of them slept alone much anymore. Levi shook himself free though and stormed in the other direction, to his own quarters.

He couldn't help it. Erwin fell on his bed and screamed into the pillow. This was entirely out of character for him but getting Levi pregnant was not a common event. Levi, humanity's champion. A mother. They never speculated on this chance in hell since their bodies were constantly under stress. Levi fought more than he ate and was nothing but pure muscle. Keeping a baby in his belly for nine months with no fluff on his bones. He needed to abort the baby. Now, before it got any later. Pregnancy had not been a problem in the Survey Corps, not once since sex was usually off the radar. Nobody had time for relentless kisses, love, caresses. A knock hit Erwin's door. "Yes?" he breathed.

"Commander Erwin? I'm sorry to bother you, ah. Just. Wondering if Captain Levi is okay and if you found his injury. I saw, um. Smiles. I was confused!" Sasha was outside. What Erwin didn't know is she had Eren (alas), Mikasa, and Armin with her. All of them were worried.

Swinging it open, he looked at none of the kids. Just the ground. "Levi will be fine." In nine months if not longer. "Thank you for your concern, Braus." Not a single one moved. He ignored them though and went back inside. What was he doing?"

The four walked away at a sluggish pace and Armin murmured, "Commander was worried. Did you see those eyes? He, it was like someone shot him."

"He has much on his shoulders," Mikasa reasoned. "He said not to worry." Eren's mouth was set in a firm line with those teal bulbs about to pop from his face. There was no reason for leaders to keep secrets. That pissed him off royally and he knew Erwin held some intense thing he wanted to hide from the rest of them. For the moment. But even a moment was too long in the life of Eren Jeager.


	4. Chapter 4

Every second between them meant too much. When they stood beside each other, it was as if both halves of the earth had come together. Levi was the fire and Erwin the gasoline. The rumor held that he was lost first, one look at the chained, filthy and so passionate young man— Erwin Smith was dancing through the clouds.

What? Levi knew this, since his feelings once Erwin laid a hand on him were the same. He lay on his stomach, a natural behavior. Glaring a hole in the wall he hissed as the nausea resurfaced._ I can't even stand up for more than a minute. Why did I go out there? I knew better. But you refused to fight instinct. Levi. It's lucky someone else loves you. Right now I can't stand him. _

Lies were the worst kind of excuse.

He sat himself up, unconsciously holding a hand to his belly. A knock hit his door but the person did not wait for permission to enter. Levi could guess who it was. "You need to be quiet for a minute and listen." Erwin's voice was low and capable of cutting a bitch.

Levi set his mouth in a crueler line than usual.

"If anything were to happen to you, that will be the end of me. Let's establish that now, Levi. When all this is over, maybe we can have a baby then. Nothing would make me happier than to start a family with you. Take your hand into mine. Bind us together for eternity. But my god! Now?! Let's get the fetus out and forget it ever happened. Now I can't lose you. Every one of us needs you. I need you to live."

"When did you turn into such a drama queen?" Levi snapped. "You haven't even asked my opinion on the matter. I'm the one with the living person inside of me, you forget."

"I didn't forget." Erwin couldn't see Levi's face and that bothered him. Never one to hold back, he grabbed and turned his lover's jaw so he saw Levi perfectly.

He was crying. And had been for some time. Erwin took a bullet to the heart. "Levi."

"E-Erwin I….love you. I need you to help me." There went Levi's voice, to the tears. He melted into Erwin and Erwin stroked his hair like pure beauty and they both became one in their confusion and shock. Levi was about ready to throw up but emotion trounced body.

If the kid did not want to stay in him—no, this was normal. Males were supposed to have more intensive morning sickness. Every step of pregnancy was harder for a male mother. Especially when it was the first time, say even if they survive for a second birth.

Nothing will happen when you're with me. You save me from all harm, Erwin. These thoughts somehow collected in his storm cloud brain.

I will save you no matter the cost. Levi, you are every beating part of me. The words were scattered but they came together for Erwin. Levi was quite a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think happened to Captain Levi?" Armin, Eren, and Mikasa were outside strolling. Armin couldn't help but muse aloud.

"He took a bad fall," Mikasa offered. "I'm sure he'll be normal tomorrow. Rude as ever. Unless he broke something. Commander Erwin will bind him to his bed." She really did chuckle. Eren's eyes took up half his face.

"If the Captain is hurt I'm not sure Erwin can do his job. He let all that get in his way, falling in love. Ridiculous. They're too old for that!"

"Eren, hush. Don't you see how they give us up, I mean. Hope? Maintaining one another with their own presences. There is nothing more perfect. You are just too young to understand," sighed Mikasa. She blinked slowly and plopped down under a tree.

"Being in love is human, Eren," Armin peeped gravely.

"It achieves nothing in a fight! It won't lead us closer to victory against the Titans! I saw Captain Levi fall, he must have been careless-," Mikasa tugged his jacket and pulled him down with her.

"Hush, Eren. We've all had accidents."

"I'm just worried about him," finished Armin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasha emerge from the building, looking like someone had just slapped her. She was in there with Hange, treating the Captain, wasn't she? Surely she could put the matter to rest.

"Sasha?"

"I can't tell you what happened," she said with cheeks redder than a pomegranate. "But Captain Levi is fine. He—may be off the field for some time though." Sasha started at Armin's boots.

"He's hurt?" Armin still tried to look right at her.

"In a way," Sasha answered with a nervous chuckle and went off in the other direction where Connie and less nosy people had gathered. What Hange had told her was impossible to process. Well, it was a logical happening but. That it happened at all. This was killing her, since they'd never deal with such an issue in the Corps before. Never, even long before she or Hange were born. Sasha was a brand new member. Her distinguishing features were a boundless appetite and minor, repeat minor medical skills. Sometimes too she was quick-witted.

How did they expect her to sit quiet about one of her superiors being pregnant? And Levi Ackerman, of all people. Humanity's champion. There was no doubt about the father but did Erwin have the time to be around for a child? No way.

She brushed her bangs off her bright cheeks. Connie's blank shaven head looked like heaven right now.

After an awkward period two people came out but with their usual facial expressions. The alpha couple. Erwin had his arm delicately wrapped in Levi's. The latter seemed unaffected by this small gesture of affection, in fact he was unsteady on his feet.

Erwin's horse was brought out and he mounted, picking Levi up and placing him in front. "This is embarrassing, Erwin," said the expectant parent.

"Shut up," said the other, and they took off towards the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I hate to beg but please review. I'll return the favor. The least you can tell me is "Wow this sucks," or "I like it. " Thank you.

My thinking was lunacy, the hormones must have gotten my brain already. He has never been that cruel to me. We always said, take responsibility for your actions. And this child—I can spit it out in nine months and we'll send it out for adoption. Then, Erwin, we will forget this ever happened.

Levi was stalwart in his beliefs as he rode with Erwin holding him tight. The commander was smooth and fast on horseback. Levi did not stand with their baby's early death. Without a chance to even breathe the air of this world. Fault never lay in the hands of a fresh human. He had to have him or her. At least give them an opportunity in time. The baby could never live with the Corps. Their daily lives were on the ball of a pin and neither he nor Erwin had the time for parenting. Christ…

But he would let the kid grow inside his body. Erwin kept yeling about the risks, the risks, the how can you be indisposed for all that time, you idiot, idiot, you bastard. We'll save this for later. I'll marry you! I want you! You know I'll never leave you!

Yes, it was engraved in his bones. Seriously though? He was pregnant. Pregnancy popped up like a virus nowadays. Citizens were trying to give their men a way out of the army by knocking them up. Salvation from certain death.

"Do you hate me?" whispered Levi.

Erwin took a sharp breath. "As much as I wish to, I can't. But you must stay by my side every second. Let me talk to Zackly. Don't open your mouth once." Levi sighed.

"I love you no less." He looked up at Erwin.

"So you said it," the man's blue eyes narrowed but he couldn't stop the curve of his lips. "You tell me, when we're in crisis."

"This is not a crisis. I'm surprised it took this long to ack!" Erwin kissed the top of Levi's head. "Your mouth is dry."

"You stress me out." They were approaching the entrance to Wall Maria.

Were they expected to be professional? They didn't have it in them. Zackly was waiting outside, giving Erwin a bemused look which made him very uncomfortable.

"I've heard some news." His beard rustled with the wind. Erwin helped Levi off their horse, not wanting even the short jump to disturb his well-being. "Ah, Levi…" Levi blushed. Erwin Smith with that renowned horse cock of his had finally committed the sin. This was a crisis but why did it have such a humorous undertone? Zackly shook himself back together.

Erwin had the nerve to kneel in front of him, saying these things: "I have made a grave error. Captain Levi and I plan to own up to this. He will give birth and we'll place the infant for adoption. It is my sentiment that our environment is unsuitable for childrearing. All my apologies, General Zackly. What we have done is irredeemable. If you wish to remove me from my position, please do so."

Zackly snorted. "Who will take care of your wife, medically?"

Levi stepped in before Erwin could stop him. "We have several members of the Corps with medical knowledge. Delivering a baby is not difficult. If worse comes to worst, I'll make him do it. And General. I am not his wife."

"If you insist. Get up, Erwin. Don't bow in front of me." Zackly bore a half sneer as he took in the rather sorry sight.

"Sir?"

"I will allow this pregnancy as your punishment. It is up to you to deal with Levi being out of commission. I'm assuming you're prepared? I hope you're all aware that childbirth is one of the most traumatic experiences for the body." He sized up Levi who was stronger than anyone. Being as old as he was though Zackly caught the fear behind those hard grey eyes.

And the absolute horror in Erwin's big blues.

"Make your way back, men. You have so much to learn. Get started while he's in the first trimester."


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke to a piece of paper by his side. A dead object. _Levi—please stay where you are. We will return soon. Someone is at your door to prevent you from chasing me. Stay put. We can't risk anything. I'm coming back. -E _The penmanship was as cool and steady as its author, standing out from the white offense of the sheet and boring into Levi's skull.

"That fucking tree," he cussed. "I'm barely showing. Who does he think he is..." Levi grumbled and growled under his breath as he fought to button his trousers. This simple task was no longer such. Two weeks ago they noticed a slight rounding come upon his belly. It was mortifying but at the same time, made Erwin and Levi warm from the inside out. Yes, one may even say fuzzy. Their child was growing.

He managed to win. Fully dressed, Levi swaggered out and thrust open the door. Someone grunted in pain. "Captain! Under Commander Erwin's orders you are to stay within headquarters!" Mikasa spat forth more words than she usually did in twelve hours in just that moment. Of course it was her. No one else could begin to rival Levi in combat

"You're not the boss of me, girl. Why'd they leave you behind anyway?"

"Because they're not going after Titans, Captain Levi. Commander Erwin, Hange, and a few others have gone within the walls," she explained, face impassive as ever. Mikasa met his ferocious glare and did not blink.

They were on some kind of formal business. He wasn't vital for that anyway. Unless absolutely necessary Erwin avoided bringing Levi before their superiors. Would their baby inherit his spitfire personality, or would it be lucky and mirror its father? Mikasa couldn't help but think on this. The whole affair hadn't settled well with her. Most of the corps was thrilled, but she felt awkward and slightly disappointed in Levi. The blame lay on Erwin too. He wasn't the one who had beaten Eren to a pulp all those months ago though.

"Captain," she growled. Levi was moving away.

"I'm going to the kitchen, Ackerman. For some reason I'm a little hungry these days." Hange told Levi he needed to gain at least thirty-five pounds to be healthy in this pregnancy, according to her research. There was not a drop of fat on him. As the morning sickness abated and weeks rolled on he often found himself wanting to eat. He'd only gained ten pounds so far, yet even that was making a difference in his clothes. All the weight was in his belly.

Mikasa chose to follow him, for safety. He sneered at her. "Where are your special friends?"

"With the Commander, sir." Levi furrowed his brows. If that twit Eren had come along, what in the hell was Erwin doing? It couldn't be good if Eren was involved.

He entered the kitchen and hissed loudly as the buttons to his pants popped open. Thirty-five more pounds! I'll be a hog before this is over, Levi thought. My guts will burst. He began to chomp on a fresh loaf of bread and some cheese, his guts currently feeling more hollow than his heart when Erwin neglected him.


End file.
